Nie mehr
by Lil.KekZ
Summary: ..."und an seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag verstand der junge Winchester, dass er nachts nicht mehr nur zu seinem Bruder ins Bett krabbelte, weil ihn etwas ängstigte – und das wiederum machte ihm mehr Angst als alles andere." - Eine Geschichte über drei kleine Worte. Wincest.


Moin,

ein paar kurze Worte:

**Titel:** Nie mehr - die Geschichte dreier Worte  
**Rating**: T (nur um sicher zu sein... man weiß ja nie)  
**Pairing: **Sam x Dean, wer sonst. Feste Beziehung, beginnend als Sam noch Teenager ist

**Disclaimer: **Wunschträume - aber alles nicht meins

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Als der Regen zu fallen begann, waren es keine Tränen der Trauer, die hinabstürzten und in schlammiger Erde  
ertranken. Es war ein Ausdruck der Freude, des Lebens. Aufatmen. Dunkle Wolken türmten sich empor, stürmische Soldaten, die Licht verschluckten und durchdringende Schwärze mit sich brachten, doch während sich um ihn herum dumpfe Stille ausbreitete, konnte er nicht umhin, mit einem Lächeln hinaufzuschauen und dankbar zu sein.  
Und während der klebrige Schweiß der runzligen Hand, die in der seinen ruhte, zu trocknen begann und seine eigenen Tränen helle Bahnen auf sonnengebräunter Haut zogen, gab es nur eine einzige Erinnerung, die an der Oberfläche seiner Gedankenwelt schimmerte wie ein ruhiger Bergsee in lauer Frühlingsluft.

**- Rückblick-**

Es war ein strahlender Tag, gleißende Sonne, die unermüdlich auf verdorrten Boden brannte und er hatte eine Hand gehoben, ein winziger Schirm vor zusammen gekniffenen Augen, während in der Ferne ein Vogel schrie.

„Genug sonnengebadet, Samantha. Beweg deinen Hinter hier runter und hilf mir mal!" Herausgerissen aus einem Moment der Ruhe, seufzte der Angesprochene vernehmlich, zu vernehmlich wohl gemerkt und ließ die Hand sinken.

„Und wie bitte soll ich dir helfen, Dean, wenn wir nur eine Schaufel haben? Mit den Fingern graben?"

„Gute Idee!", tönte es aus dem Loch und einen Augenblick später hievten sich kräftige Arme aus der kleinen Erdgrube, gefolgt von einem breit grinsenden Gesicht, auf dessen Wangenknochen ein leiser Hauch Sommersprossen zu erkennen war.  
„Hier", und eine dreckverkrustete Schaufel wechselte ein wenig unwirsch den Besitzer, ehe Dean sich schließlich streckte, die Schultern spannte und sich dann mit einem überdehnt zufriedenen Seufzer auf ein ebenes Stück Erde fallen ließ, um die Nase gen Sonne zu strecken.

„Wirklich witzig Dean. Wirklich", mischte sich beißender Sarkasmus unter den Laut der Entspannung, doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht. Nur wissendes Schweigen und ein provozierend süßliches Lächeln.

„Arsch", hallte es deshalb noch nach, gefolgt von einem gar schon koketten „Wenn du das sagst", bevor der Jüngere schließlich nachgab und mit genervt verdrehten Augen in das halb freigelegte Wüstengrab sprang, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

Es folgte eine entspannte Stille, nur unterbrochen von gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und raschelndem Sand, der eifrig Spatenstich für Spatenstich empor und hinfort gehoben wurde. Regelmäßige, kräftige Bewegungen, Monotonie in ihrer reinsten Form und Sams Gedanken begannen zu wandern.

Solange er denken konnte, war er in einer allumfassenden Faszination für seinen großen Bruder aufgewachsen, hatte zu ihm aufgesehen, ihn bewundert, viel mehr noch als seinen eigenen Vater. Dean war der Held seiner Kindertage und nur langsam verlor sich das Bild, niemals ganz, mehr durchlebte es eine Wandlung und an seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag verstand der junge Winchester, dass er nachts nicht mehr nur zu seinem Bruder ins Bett krabbelte, weil ihn etwas ängstigte – und das wiederum machte ihm mehr Angst als alles andere.

Die Tage, die Wochen danach bargen mehr Qual als mit Worten zu erfassen, süßlich, wann immer er einen Blick wagte oder heimliche Gedanken stahl, schmerzlich, wenn sein Bruder sich nachts müde in das gemeinsame Zimmer schlich und ihm der beißende Geruch weiblichen Parfums in der Nase brannte.

Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass es kein kluger Zug war, ein Jahr später, genau auf den Tag, mit Dean im Hinterhof irgendeines heruntergekommenen Motels zu sitzen und auf seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag zu trinken. Warmer Rum, der beißend seine Kehle hinab rann, in den Augen prickelte und seine Zunge löste. Sie alberten herum, unbeschwerte Zeiten, wie damals als er noch jünger gewesen war und für einen Moment, da er nach der Flasche griff, die sein großer Bruder grinsend über seinen Kopf gestreckt hatte, erkannte Sam seinen Helden, fernab von jener Figur, zu der Dean für ihn geworden war. Und doch übermannte ihn das Gefühl tiefer Verbundenheit. Liebe, Faszination und eine stupide Dummheit, die nur Alkohol auslösen konnte und er hörte sich selbst sprechen, noch ehe er den Gedanken ganz hatte erfassen können.

„Ich liebe dich, Dean. So richtig meine ich, so…", und der Moment holte ihn ein, stockende Worte, die im Antlitz erstaunt aufgerissener Augen verstummten.

Alles schien still zu stehen, einen quälenden Herzschlag lang und dann, mit einem sanften Ruck, setzte die Welt sich wieder in Bewegung, doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, neigte Dean sich nach vorn, ein Augenblick nur und dann berührten seine Lippen die des Jüngeren und jegliches Verlangen nach Worten wurde durch ein viel brennenderes ersetzt.

Daran erinnerte er sich gut, das Gefühl und die Stunden danach. Die Wochen und Monate, die Geheimnisse. Unzählige Berührungen und doch hatte Dean es niemals gesagt. Die drei Worte. Nicht, dass es wichtig war, denn Sam wusste, dass sein großer Bruder ihn liebte, mehr als er seinen Bruder lieben sollte. Auf eine andere Weise und doch war es ein leiser Stich, ein Gedanke nur, dass er es ihn nie hatte sagen hören. Nie.

Nicht als er das erste Mal in ihn eindrang, behutsam und Sam selbst unter jenem stechenden Schmerz, so prägnant für das erste Mal, nur ein „Ich liebe Dich, Dean", heraus pressen konnte, ehe Worte sich allmählich in Laute wandelten. Nur geküsst hatte Dean ihn, ungewohnt zärtliche, weiche Lippen, die sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern entlang geschlichen hatten und ein gemurmeltes „Ich dich auch, Sammy."

Nicht als er verschwand, jene Nacht, da er seine Tasche gepackt und auf Deans unbewegliche Form gestarrt hatte, Vorfreude und tiefe Trauer so stechend in seinem Inneren, dass stumme Tränen liefen, während ein starres Lächeln seine Lippen spaltete.  
Dean hatte es gespürt, vielleicht, weil er nicht neben ihm gelegen hatte. Vielleicht, weil er eins und eins zusammen zählen konnte, denn Sam stand dort, mitten in der Nacht, Tasche auf der Schulter und Tränen in den Augen.

„Du gehst." Eine Feststellung.  
„Ich liebe dich Dean. Bitte, das musst du mir glauben." Und eine stumme Bitte um Vergebung…  
„Pass auf dich auf, Sam." ... die ihm nicht gewährt wurde.

Vier Jahre lagen zwischen der nächsten Begegnung und wie hätte er erwarten sollen, danach jemals zu hören, wonach er sehnte? Er verdiente es nicht, verdiente nicht einmal eine zweite Chance und konnte selbst nie genau sagen, warum er davon gelaufen war, warum er hatte normal sein wollen, wenn er etwas besaß, das um so vieles wertvoller war als schlichte Normalität. Er wusste nur, dass er es bereute und er wusste, dass sein Weg ihn immer zurückgeführt hätte, früher oder später.

Doch Dean hatte ihm vergeben und als stünde er dort, sah er ihn und seinen Bruder vor sich, dumpfe Verzweiflung und ein offenbar tödlicher Virus in den Adern des Jüngeren. Die Angst und gleichsam der Moment, da er begriff, dass sein großer Bruder nicht gehen würde. Gemeinsam gegen den Rest der Welt, selbst im Tod. Als sie ein paar Stunden später im Wagen saßen, schweigend, hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Noch jetzt konnte er die Panik schmecken, das Verlangen und die Wut auf sich selbst und er hatte Dean gepackt, ihn zu sich gezogen und trockene Lippen auf die seinen gepressten. Nicht romantisch. Nicht sanft, aber voller Worte, die er nicht zu sagen vermochte.

„Ich liebe Dich, Gott, Dean. Bitte…" und das geflüsterte „Ich weiß" war eine solche Erleichterung, dass er einen Moment glaubte, er würde an dem durchdringenden Gefühl ersticken, das ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Die Zeit, die folgte, war Glückseligkeit und Probe gleichsam – ein Ausschnitt eines Lebens, das nie anders ward und es nie werden würde. An einen Moment vermochte er sich ebenso klar zu erinnern, eigentlich an jeden, doch diesen ganz besonders. Er war gerade aufgewacht, in einem fremden Haus und mit dem Halbwissen, aus jenem Camp entkommen zu sein, in das der Gelbäugige ihn verschleppt hatte. Und dann war da Dean, mit der Tür ins Haus gestürzt quasi und einen kurzen Augenblick hatten sie sich angestarrte, war es, als hatte der Ältere etwas sagen wollen und doch tickte die Zeit weiter, der Moment verging und stattdessen fand Sam sich in einer Umarmung wieder, eine Geste so kraftvoll, dass er gewusst hatte, was Dean ihm hatte sagen wollen.

Erst später hatte er erfahren, woher die Verzweiflung kam, die er gespürt zu haben glaubte und wie hätte er wissen sollen, dass sie ihre Rollen untereinander tauschen würden – und das schon bald.

Das Jahr vor Deans Tod war eine Zeit, die gefüllt ward von schwarzen Stellen, tote Flecken der Stunden, in denen Angst und Trauer ihn von innen heraus zerfressen hatten. Die Hoffnung, stark und schimmernd und dann die Gewissheit, dass es nichts gab. Gar nichts, um ihn zu halten.

„Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen, Dean. Ich liebe dich, wann willst du das endlich begreifen?"

„Dann hör auf zu reden und komm, Samantha."

Ein Grinsen, kleine Grübchen und das Funkeln in Deans Augen waren eine Sekunde, eine letzte, verzweifelte, die er hatte festhalten wollen und doch überlagerten zerrissenes Fleisch und blutgetränkter Boden alsbald, was davon geblieben war.  
Die Zeit danach war ein großes, klaffendes Nichts, an das er sich nicht zu entsinnen vermochte, so sehr er es auch versuchte und vielleicht war es besser, dass manches dort blieb, wo es hingehörte – in die dunkelste Ecke des Seins, eingesperrt in einer verschlossenen Kiste ohne Schlüssel.

Und dann der Tag, da Dean zu ihm zurück kehrte und die Schande, die Schande, die ihn eiskalt überlief und doch gleichsam heiß in seinem Inneren wütete, als er seinen großen Bruder in die Arme schloss, während Ruby, Ruby von allen Frauen, die es hätten sein können, keine zwei Meter daneben stand.

Bis heute war er sich sicher, dass Dean in diesem jenen Moment sein Vertrauen verloren hatte, jeglichen Grund, seinen kleinen Bruder jemals wieder zu nah an sich heran zu lassen. Verlassen, verraten und nicht zuletzt hintergangen, in dem Moment, da Sam sich gegen ihn und für Ruby entschieden hatte. Fatal. Bis heute.

Dass sie zueinander zurück gefunden hatten, war noch immer ein Wunder. Eine zarte Blüte im tobenden Sturm der Wahrheit, die aussprach, was keiner hören wollte. Es war Dean zu verdanken. Dean, der ihm wieder verziehen hatte und nun, da er darüber nachdachte, wirklich nachdachte und klebriger Schweiß ihm gemächlich über die Stirn und dann die Schläfen hinab rollte, da wurde ihm klar, dass er kein ich liebe dich brauchte. Nicht von Dean.

Er hatte so viel mehr bekommen als Worte. Eine neue Chance. Zeit. Sekunden, Minuten und Stunden mit einem Menschen, der sein ganzes Leben nicht mehr getan hatte, als ihn zu beschützen. Himmel, Dean war für ihn in die Hölle gegangen. Was waren da drei lausige Worte?

Wäre er nicht so absurd, der Gedanke, nicht so wahr und nah, so hätte Sam gelacht, sicherlich, doch es blieb ihm im Halse stecken, das Lachen. Stattdessen streckte er sich und schaute empor.

Die Sonne war verschwunden.

Verwunderung und ein leises Stirnrunzeln und der junge Winchester konnte nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie er nicht hatte merken können, dass bedrohlich graue Wolken den blauen Himmel eingenommen und das Licht mit aller Macht verscheucht hatten.

Doch, so entschied er und packte den Spaten ein wenig fester, was kümmerte es ihn? Er grub weiter, auch als die ersten Regentropfen fielen. Schaufelte, als der Regen entschied, sich sintflutartig auf ihn zu stürzen und musste dann doch lachen, als er seinen großen Bruder über ihm fluchen hörte.

„Sammy?" Das Wort verlor sich im Tosen der Wassermassen, die den Boden aufweichten und Sams Schuhe langsam aber sicher tiefer in den schlammigen Boden hinab zogen.

„Sam verdammt, reich mir deine Hand und komm aus dem Loch. Bei diesem Mistwetter brennt der verdammte Knochenhaufen bestimmt nicht!" Und eine Hand streckte sich ihm entgegen, mehr als nur diese simple Geste und der Angesprochene ließ die Schaufel fallen und ergriff, was ihm dargeboten wurde.

Ein Ruck und schon stolperte er durch matschigen Sand, stolperte erneut und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass ihm seine eigenen Gliedmaßen das ein oder andere Mal noch immer im Weg standen. So prallte er gegen seinen Bruder, eine Wucht, mit der beide nicht gerechnet hatten und einen wahnwitzigen Moment unterdrückte er den Impuls, hilflos mit den Armen zu rudern, ehe er fiel. Auf seinen großen Bruder.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch folgte, der Laut entweichender Luft und Sam hob den Kopf, Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze mit Dean, während seine Finger versuchten, im treibenden Sand Halt zu finden.

Er verharrte einen Moment und konnte doch nicht anders als ein dümmliches Grinsen über seine Züge gleiten zu lassen, ein bubenhaftes Lächeln, das ihn manchmal übermannte, wenn eine Situation ihm die Gelegenheit bot. Und wie absurd war das bitte, zwei erwachsene Männer, niedergestreckt von ein bisschen Sand und Regen?

Sein Blick traf den seines großen Bruders und er wartete, erwartete den Kommentar, der Dean sicherlich auf der Zunge liegen musste, und da kam er, gewiss. Sam wappnete sich, bereit, eine beißenden Konter zu erwidern, als:

„Ich liebe Dich, Sammy."

Einfach so. Und einfach so hatte Sam sich hinabgebeugt, kein Zögern, nur ein warmes Lächeln und seine Lippen sanft über Deans gleiten lassen, eine Antwort auf einen längst vergangenen Moment, den aller ersten, der niemals vergessen sein würde.

**- Rückblick Ende -**

Augen, die feucht schimmerten, während Tränen sich lösten, sanft und immerwährend und er ließ sie nicht los, die Hand, noch nicht.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht, hm?" Er verstummte, gedankenverloren. Es war niemand mehr da, niemand übrig, um diesen Moment zu teilen und vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht war es nur ihm vergönnt, einen letzten Augenblick mit dem Menschen zu verweilen, der mehr gewesen war als nur ein strahlender Held in angeschlagener Rüstung. Nicht perfekt, aber perfekt für Sam. Sein Leben, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
„Nun sind wir doch alt geworden", führte er fort und ein raues Lachen entrann einer trockenen Kehle.

Er wusste, es hinaus zu zögern, würde es nur umso schwerer machen und so beugte er sich vor, ein letztes Mal, um seine Lippen auf die seines großen Bruders zu drücken.

„Ich liebe dich, Dean."

Doch Dean würde nicht mehr antworten. Nie mehr.

* * *

Ich kann nicht anders.. es muss traurig sein xD Über Feedback würde ich mich freuen :)


End file.
